


helping hands

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: “I got you,” Gladio rumbled and wrapped an arm around his bare waist, fingers soaked and sinking inside slowly. His mind was sharpening with difficulty. “I got you, Igs.”written for the kink meme prompt "just noct or ignis riding those giant thick digits to a shuddering orgasm."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120
Collections: ignis





	helping hands

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! please accept the only thing of sustenance i can offer you!

As always, Ignis smelt fantastic – like citrus and expensive shampoo, his cologne and their fabric softener. It was intense enough for Gladio to lose himself within it with pleasure, the focus it brought him, the reminder that he was the one lucky enough to have Ignis in his bed.

It was the mix of their freshly washed linen and Ignis’ sweat that grounded Gladio to their moment. It was difficult to stay awake even in only the early evening, but Ignis writhed and his gasps were mesmerising.

“I got you,” Gladio rumbled and wrapped an arm around his bare waist, fingers soaked and sinking inside slowly. His mind was sharpening with difficulty. “I got you, Igs.”

It had been a long day. A very long day, the kind where nothing seemed to want to work in Gladio’s favour. Well laid plans had gone terribly and automatically awry and their improvised alternatives died with a bang or a whimper. No matter how hard Gladio had tried to hold it all together, skipping his meals to avoid calling in the cavalry and missing out on his sessions to spend the hours keeping a seething councilman cool – it was all for naught, and Gladio knew the fallout would claim the rest of the week for its own. And it wasn’t even Tuesday.

A bath had made him feel better. A good meal had done him the world of good, Ignis with his uncanny ability for predicting the future – or perhaps having heard Gladio’s raised voice, the sound of him throwing his weight around at the Citadel – leaving for home early to start Gladio’s favourite homemade ramen recipe. A warm, tantalizing scent filled the apartment and Gladio had almost felt human again as he dropped his bag by the door. After his bath he felt damn near brand new.

They sank into bed together. Gladio was happy enough to melt into the sheets with his lover and hold him through until dawn. He rest his head upon Ignis’ shoulder, who turned and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Peace warmed Gladio’s tired heart. He smiled fondly, something that had felt entirely beyond him until he came home to find his lover waiting. Simply seeing his face was more than enough. Gladio reached for him and Ignis wriggled in to be closer, exhaling contentedly and they were languid together. Another kiss – firmer this time, pointed –

And there was a familiar hardness against his thigh, a searing heat in Ignis’ loose pants that ground up against him, and Gladio grunted softly.

It brought shame for him to speak. “’M sorry,” he murmured, rough with guilt. “I don’t think I can manage it tonight.”

Another kiss. It landed softer. Then Ignis’ mouth drew away, but the warmth of his affection lingered. A hand rubbed at his bicep and his nose traced Gladio’s cheek. “Don’t worry,” he replied and when Gladio opened his eyes Ignis still wore his smile. “I understand – I’m sorry, love, I simply thought it might help you relax.”

“But what about you,” Gladio rumbled deep in his chest, rubbing at his tired eyes firmly, and here they were.

Within his boxers Gladio remained soft but the way Ignis panted hard against his mouth had almost threatened to change that. Hot breath billowed upon Gladio’s cheek and a leg was thrown haphazardly over his, long cock soaked against Gladio’s cotton shorts. The position opened him up perfectly and Gladio finally slid in all the way again, two fingers deep. “Oh,” Ignis breathed and his eyes fluttered closed.

Long had his protests been forgotten. _Don’t worry yourself – it really won’t kill me to go without for a night – oh, Gladio, honestly._ They had been replaced with eager sighs and hands groping for his muscles. Ignis lay pressed up against him, chest to chest and covering what skin he could reach with kisses, the heat of his own bare skin alluring as ever. It was an image to dream of, Ignis desperate and naked by his side, spread open and hungry.

Gladio’s brain might have been far away but his hands were always eager to please. Still he pulled Ignis closer, even when it became physically impossible, and he stroked Ignis deep. “Come on,” he said and even sounded half asleep in his own ears. “Spread a little more. Let me fuck you.”

Ignis obeyed in a heartbeat. Even as he shook he shifted positions, rolling over to mount Gladio and straddle his hips. They were awkwardly chest to chest, one of Gladio’s arms destined to go entirely numb but Ignis thoughtlessly rubbed himself against him, lost in the sensations, and Gladio was happy to be used. In their new position he could see Ignis’ face so much better, illuminated in the last throes of the evening light. Now he could focus on his beauty in the thrill of pleasure, how open he was – any tension written across his face was long gone, and his lips were parted and pink.

Here and only here, did Ignis become compliant. Gladio watched it happen with glee **.** All Ignis could do was support himself on unsteady arms and fuck his hips forward. Two fingers were easy for him now but Gladio drew it out for longer than he might have if his own cock was hard, eager to sink inside and really give Ignis something to cry about. Each of Ignis’ easy moans were a delight and Gladio kept them coming by hooking his fingers, stroking firmly and watching the muscles of Ignis’ belly tense and flex. His thighs were firm, working himself over.

It was largely instinct now. Gladio tilted his head up and even lost in the feeling Ignis could read him. He ducked down to search for Gladio’s mouth and hungrily licked into him, terribly out of breath. Then Ignis grunted softly at the presence of a third finger, Gladio drawing out only to ease back in, and wetness seeped against Gladio’s thigh.

“How’s this,” Gladio asked, feeling a touch foolish.

“Perfect,” Ignis breathed.

Their stresses melted together. Even as Gladio’s exhaustion pleaded for him to close his eyes and simply drift off, to recuperate his strength and forget the pains in his muscles, he slid back inside. Still his cock barely even twitched, even as he delighted in Ignis’ soaked warmth. Even as Ignis moaned, full throated, loud enough for their neighbours to hear.

Gladio didn’t wait. He caught a slow rhythm, dragging and pressing, stretching just enough to keep Ignis thrumming with promise. Just enough to keep him on his toes. He hooked his fingers firmer this time, pressing and searching, applying pressure and Gladio found Ignis there – catching the bundle and Ignis’ hips bucked hard, a yell escaping him, and Ignis began to move in earnest.

“Gladio,” Ignis said like it was a declaration and soon he was lost in the pleasure of snapping his hips forward, cock dragging slow against Gladio, and moaning as he pressed back into Gladio’s determined fingers. The gentle drag was no more.

Ignis’ hand caught his bouncing cock. He didn’t stroke, simply cupping it firmly and Gladio took his fun while he still had the energy. He alternated between letting up on the pressure, teasing around Ignis’ prostate, slowing his speed in intervals. Now his arm had gone numb. But Ignis moaned for him, so lost and so uncharacteristically vulnerable he couldn’t tease for long. Gladio thrust with earned confidence, picking up a rhythm and abandoning it sparingly just to see Ignis squirm.

Gladio thrust deep again and again, again, and Ignis finally let his thumb tease at his head, rubbing softly. Every hiss and harsh breath of air made Gladio rumble laughter, falling further into rest little by little, never truly hardening. Ignis’ sounds were heart stopping but the warmth of the bedroom was swallowing Gladio whole, the darkness calling to him.

“Gladio,” Ignis tried again, rocking his hips determinedly. He opened his eyes and they were drenched with hunger, vague with pleasure. “Make me come. Don’t tease me.”

“Alright,” he said, and Ignis laughed at the slur his voice had become.

Gladio found his pace. Even when his wrist began to ache, he kept thrusting and Ignis sat up to aid him, shamelessly riding Gladio’s fingers. He stroked his cock in earnest, panting and groaning, the bed squeaking beneath them -

Ignis’ orgasm was a long affair. Drawn out, the kind that took hold of Ignis’ entire body, and he shuddered hard and silently. Warmth spread across Gladio’s shirt – and he still wasn’t hard. Not even a little bit but Ignis rode out his orgasm, circling his hips, shaking.

Gladio was patient. It was uncomfortable and his wrist was in agony, but he waited until the convulsions finally stopped. Even then he still pet carefully inside, teasing the soft heat until Ignis grunted. Then he pulled out and Ignis tilted, collapsing back in his rightful place, right next to Gladio in their bed.

It was a long moment before either of them could speak. Only Ignis’ panting filled the room. His thundering heartbeat slowed and the sweat on his body cooled.

“Thank you,” he breathed. His expression was lax, body utterly wrung out.

There was no response, and Ignis glanced over - and Gladio was dead asleep, without the sheets pulled up and still with Ignis’ come still wet against him.

Ignis huffed out a laugh. “Gladio,” he scolded in his disbelief, but quiet enough that Gladio didn’t stir.

When his muscles were strong enough to obey him Ignis sat up. There was a pleasant ache inside and the warmth of the bed called to him, as surely and as welcome as it had called to Gladio. His clothes were unceremoniously dumped by the side and he ignored them. Instead he pulled open their bedside drawer, returning the lube that had been left thoughtlessly uncapped, leaking sluggishly against the mattress.

Pulling out wipes he made quick work of Gladio’s shirt and another for himself – and chanced a kiss, carefully soft as to avoid waking him, and breathed against him, “Thank you, love.”

Gladio did not stir. Softly Ignis kissed him again, lingering to devour his endearing warmth and the heat of his scent. Then he pulled up their sheets, squirrelling in close, and let sleep claim him in turn.


End file.
